Godric's Sign
by firstgreenisgold
Summary: He coming to tell Eric goodbye but he never that his prayers would be answered.
1. Chapter 1

How can I step from this stall when I know what awaits. I have never _heard_ a vampire before. I would have told you I liked it that way but now I am not so sure. While Eric and Bill so politely fought over me, I loudly denied anyone's ownership of me, then I excused myself to go to the restroom. Just as I turned from Bill, I heard how angry he is that Eric has interfered with his mission for the queen and that I must be taught to heel properly by the end of next week. I used my years of control to keep the tears from slipping. Now here I am cowering in a public restroom.

I made it out of the stall finally and went to the sink. I managed to keep the tears from coming and ruining my make-up but my anger and fear could not be concealed. Just as I was exiting the bathroom, hoping to leave from the back of the club and evade Bill, I heard the awful thoughts. Great, just what I need , a club full of fired up minds screaming at me! I was so distracted by my thoughts I did not see the man before I ran into him.

I looked up and our eyes locked; my apology fumbled and died on my lips. We both began to speak at the same time. I giggled and lowered my eyes but not before taking in his appearance. He was not tall but average in height 5'9" maybe 10", short dark hair with a bit of curl to it, rippling muscles covered in some tribal designs, dressed simply but nicely, and he had eyes that opened his soul to me. "My name is Godric, I apologize for running into you, Miss..."

"Oh, my name is Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse. It is entirely my fault, I was trying to sneak out the back and was caught up in my own thoughts. I am kinda in a hurry, so sorry, excuse me." I made to get around him.

"Then by all means, let me assist you." and he holds his arm out to me like a true gentleman escorting a lady.

I readily take his offered arm and allow him to escort me to the back entrance.

"May I know why a lady such as yourself is '_sneaking out the back'_?" he grinned as he asked, with sincerity in his voice.

"I came here tonight with my next door neighbor, William Compton, to try to gain information on some murders in my town. Mr. Compton has been acting strange though and then when the head hancho finally started talking to me and giving me some information the two of them began bickering over who I belong to! I do not even know what that means and I do not like the sound of it, so I told them no one owned me and fled to the restroom! Now I hear the cops are coming to raid this place and one of them is here undercover." I had gotten louder toward the end of my tirade and we have reached the rear exit. Godric held the door open for me. "I am sorry, I should not have yelled at you."

"I am a vampire also."

"I know."

"You know yet you are not afraid?" he asked genuinely very curious.

"Why should I live in fear? Life is full of beings bigger, smarter, faster, and older than me. I just have to keep living. Besides if you were going to kill or subdue me you could have by now and you are the first vampire that has not tried to glammour me within the first few minutes of meeting me."

"What do you mean _try to glammour_ you and how did you hear about this raid?" he asked incredulously.

"Look, you seem real nice but I really want to get out of here, there are cops on the way and I cannot be here when they ge..." I do not get to finish speaking. A strong wind whips me up and we are in the air! Holy Moses! I am flying with a vampire. Godric is smiling, very amused by my reaction. He is holding me around the waist, I am facing him and my arms are wrapped around his shoulders.

"I did not want our conversation to end. Please allow me to escort you home and perhaps we can talk a bit longer."

I smiled widely in response. I could really like this man. "That sounds wonderful Godric. I live on Hummingbird Lane in Bon Temps, it is in that direction." I point to the noisy bayou and the thick forest beyond.

"Now, as I was saying, about glammour and cops?"

"I am afraid of people knowing about my quirk. Most people just think I'm crazy. Do you promise not to harm me?" I ask looking into his eyes all traces of my previous enjoyment gone. He stares into my blue depths for a few moments before responding.

"I find I can easily make that promise. You shall never come to harm by my hand and I will do what I can to protect you from others. I feel irrevocably drawn to you. You are very interesting and curious to me. After two thousand years it is very difficult to come across anything new, truly unique or special; you Miss Stackhouse are all three." He kisses my forehead and tightens his grip around me pulling me closer and nuzzling me. I have never been this intimate with a man but it feels...nice.

"I am a telepath, your all's glammour does not work on me. I _heard_ all the human thoughts at the club tonight, most of them were just nasty but then I heard the cop right as I bumped into you. Do not worry I can't read vampire minds...well...except..."

"What is it? You are very frightened now."

"I never _heard_ a vampires mind until tonight. When Bill and Eric were arguing, just as I turned to leave them, I heard Bill. He was thinking of training me to heel and turning me over to a queen. Godric, I am scared. I know that I am different maybe not even human but I do not know a thing about ya'll's world."

"I will help you. I have been wandering aimlessly and lonely for a long time. I will help you navigate this world you are apart of and we will discover your origins."

"That may be pretty hard. I have a cousin lost somewhere but the rest of my family has passed away. My gran was just murdered. I believe it was the same person that killed those other women, or at least Bill thought so. The killer is targeting women that associate with vampires, I believe. The only vampire my gran ever associated with was Bill."

Without realizing it we had arrived at my home. He seemed reluctant to release me. I let my hand slide into his as he let me down from his strong grip and led him to the porch swing.

"How did you know it was here?"

"You said you lived in Bon Temps. I headed towards Bon Temps then followed your scent. Sookie, where did your grandmother die?"

"Here at home. She was killed in the kitchen."

"Sookie, I do not think it safe here for you. I smell several scents around your home; vampires, fairy, were and Compton's scent is strong. Let me explain some things and see if you come to the same conclusions as I." I nod in response and turn to better face him. "Vampires have had to live in the dark for so long and have used devious tactics out of necessity to survive for so long that we no longer think the same as humans, though many of us are trying to integrate with modern society. However, we are governed by force and power because it is something we understand inherently. In the United States there are Monarchs that rule over regions, mostly state borders define a kingdom. Under each monarch are sheriffs that are responsible for running the various areas the kingdom is broke into. Vampires reside in these areas and they owe fealty to their sheriff and monarch. That is a basic outline. In Louisiana, Sophie Anne Le Clerq is queen. She can be very childish and is bound to the old ways. She does not wish to integrate with but dominate human society. For as long as I have known of Compton, over one hundred years, he has been procurer for the queen. He procures anything she desires, including humans. She likes to collect, as do many monarchs, humans that are unique. Eric is my child and sheriff of area #5, he would know Compton is in this area and attempting to procure, no matter what story Bill and the queen told my child. Since the Great Reveal it is no longer acceptable to force humans into slavery, Bill would not be able to _openly_ force you. He is not capable of glammouring an entire community. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Bill Compton was sent to procure me for the queen! He probably had me beat on purpose to get his blood in me and had gran killed to make me alone and vulnerable! He wanted to be seen with me so people would believe I left with him! What am I going to do? Do you think he killed the others or had them killed? He was trying to get me to use my quirk in front of him. Why have you shared all this with me and how did I not see any of it?"

"Fate has decided we need each other. I came to Louisiana to say goodbye to my child. I had grown tired and bored with this life. I know that I am a monster and I really just wanted it all to end. As a last resort, I prayed to the all-god to send me a sign if I was to continue. Then I entered the back of the club and ran into you in the hall; before I had a chance to see Eric. I have never prayed nor had my prayers answered. You glowed with an angelic light and you treated me as a person. You needed me, and not for any nefarious political scheme or twisted self serving machinations. You are just the reawakening I have been needing in this life. You also are incredibly beautiful and you smell divine how much more could I ask for in a mate." My surprise must have shown.

"Vampires are very possessive beings Miss Stackhouse and anyone that is not property of a vampire, is up for grabs. Compton was attempting to force and prove that claim over you by claiming you in front of a bar full of vampires. If you had not disagreed, no one could have helped you. I will not lie, part of my help to you will be my claiming of you, but I will never force you or treat you poorly. I have been searching for you for two millenia. I believe you were put in my path very specifically. You said he has given you blood?"

"Maybe I should start from the beginning..." Godric and I spoke for hours of all that had happened in the last several weeks. He is easy to be with and I found myself revealing all sorts of things about myself. He is the first person in a very long time to listen to me and hear what I am saying. I told him all about Bill, the Rattrays, the beating, Gran, Tina, Uncle Bartlett, the rest of my dead family, growing up telepathic...etc...etc..

"Dear One, dawn is nearing. I want to know you better and I want you to want the same. I fear if I leave you here alone, I may never see you again. Please, I beg of you, come stay the day with me. We will talk more tomorrow. We will find a way to keep you from the queen and I will begin teaching you about our world. Also, I know someone we can call to help us discover your heritage."

I have never been comfortable away from my home but I have watched enough Discovery channel to know that only those that adapt survive. Plus my instincts say to trust Godric and he has already taught me a lot, at least a lot more than I knew, things others should have told me. Besides, who else do I have at this point? "I will stay with you Godric. Thank you, for everything. I have been lost without my gran and I am touched that you would honor me with your assistance and knowledge. I must admit though, I …..I am ….. I am inexperienced...in …...well in almost everything. I have seen anything you can imagine in the thoughts of others but I have never done any of those things. I have tried really hard to keep away from the world and its ugly thoughts."

"Dear One, I can smell your innocence, as can every other supernatural being. I will not take it from you. I will gladly accept if it is your gift to me, though; make no mistake, I desire you. I would like very much for you to consider a blood bond with me; it similar in importance to a human marriage except it is forever. William Compton started one with you against your will when he orchestrated your injury; it takes three mutual exchanges to complete. He should be able to track you and manipulate your emotions, also other supernaturals will smell his blood in you. Although, he did not seem to be able to control you. Whatever emotions are present when the bond is created are the ones that increase over time and with each exchange. Some vampires use these bonds to control humans, they can also locate them by their blood in them. There are stories of a few created of love, these bonds are stronger but much rarer in our world. I have very strong feelings for you Miss Stackhouse and am sure a bond between us would grow out of love. I also wish very much to override any claim Compton has forced on you. Please, while we rest this day will you consider being mine? I already consider myself yours." He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead and swooped us into the air again.

I held onto him tightly as he ghosted us through the night. I do not know how long the journey took. I was lost in my thoughts of all that he'd already told me. I felt I could trust him and I definitely did not want Bill to have any claim to me. I am so angry at being duped.

Godric brings us to a beautiful cabin in the woods. "This is where I like to stay when I visit this area. There are plenty of essentials for you during the day; I apologize for the lack of fresh foods. I will rectify that this coming night. Come I will show you my home."

Godric seemed pleased to have me here. His home is very beautiful and equipped with every amenity. I would definitely be taking advantage of the pool and patio during the day. Finally his tour ended in the master bedroom. Just as he opened the door with a retinal scanner a strange sound was heard throughout the cabin. Steel window coverings had slid into place. "You have done me a great honor placing your trust in me and I wish to return that trust. Please stay the day with me. Your warmth so close to me is a true indulgence. I will give you a code so that you may leave and return during the day but I beg you do not leave the house and patio." His eyes spoke volumes and I could see the true worry there.

"I promise I will only use the pool and patio for a while then I will return here." He seems very satisfied with my answer and shows me through his suite. It is more luxurious than I expected of him. His closet was enormous and his bathroom could easily bathe ten people between the shower and tub at the came time. "My grandchild Pamela is responsible for the excess of these quarters but I find I enjoy what she has created for me so I keep it."

"It is very lovely." I am feeling nervous but I am not sure why.

"Dear One, relax. I apologize for not giving you time to gather your things. I will loan you some of my grandchild's belongings until we can retrieve yours." He speeds away and returns with a swim suit, a sundress, underthings, and a floor length silk night gown. "This should work for tonight and tomorrow."

I take what he offered and scurry into the bathroom to freshen up and change. When I leave the bathroom Godric is already laying on the bed on top of the covers. I walk to the bed and look to him, unsure of just what to do.

"I thought you might be more comfortable if I slept on top of the covers Dear One." He pulls back the covers on the side opposite of his side, and I crawl in. I face away from him, I always lay on my right side. He pulls me close to him. I feel content with him so close.

"Godric, if the bond is a marriage then what are the blood exchanges?"

He whispers his response in my ear. "The first exchange is like a promise, the second is the engagement, and the third is the wedding. With each exchange the bond grows deeper, wider, more solid, and our understanding of each other strengthens. I do not want to rush you but I am certain of my feelings. I must admit I am quite caught up in them and that is very unusual not just for me but vampires in general. I FEEL a great deal in your presence." Punctuated by a low growl.

"Godric, I need someone to guide me. I do not want Bill Compton anywhere near me _or_ in me. I have strong feelings for you also. Please, make me yours and please be mine as you said." I speak in a near whisper but with conviction and a silent prayer that I am doing the right thing.

"Are you certain? I would never allow you to leave me. I would keep you with me always. I would never allow another to have you and I would never want any but you."

"I am yours as you are mine, I can feel it." I am sure it is his presence that is making me feel whole for the first time in years.

"I will be very gentle with you. Just lie still." He brushes the hair from my neck and strokes his nose from my ear to collar bone. "I am going to bite into my wrist and bring it to your beautiful lips. Drink as deeply as you can and just let go. I will slide my fangs into your perfect neck and we will exchange at the same time; this will make our bond very strong." His voice is soft and brushes softly across my skin.

His wrist is before me and I latch on like a starved lamb. Bliss explodes through out my body when his fangs slide in. My body is on fire. I can feel his surprise and lust. I can feel his recent melancholy, it is so vast. I am grinding into him behind me. We are both writhing against each other desperate for a release from this euphoria. Soon he licks my wound and his wrist seals. We continue to hang on to each other.

"That was much more than I expected for our first exchange."

"Is that bad?" I ask breathlessly.

"NO, every bond is unique; I believe it means ours will be incredible."

I slip into dreamland before I can ask any more questions.


	2. Chapter 2

I came to tell my child good bye. He is magnificent and deserves so much more than my weariness. My awful moods are why I have kept our bond closed for so long. I did not want him to know the truth of my despair. I opened the bond recently so he would know my resolve, I had decided the all-god might accept the sacrifice of my existence as payment for my sins.

As I neared Shreveport I begged the all-god to give me any sign that I should remain in this world. To show me any way that a monster such as myself could be redeemed. I could feel my child's apprehension and longing at my approach. I could also feel his curiosity and annoyance. I entered his club through the back and bumped into an angel. She looked quite upset and frantic. I felt an overwhelming need to comfort and calm her.

Oh she is interesting! I will let no one claim her. She is mine now. She does not know it yet but she will. There are so many better ways to bring people to your side than lies and force. This creature will require my love and truth. Mmmhhhm...she smells of the fae...but if she knew she was fae she would not be here. It does not matter, she is here and she is mine. I will be careful, she will choose me.

I fly her away from the circus that is about to erupt at Fangtasia and we spend the night talking away. I can sense Compton's approach and am pleased when she agrees to join me. She has been lied to and betrayed her whole life by those closest to her and those that should have protected her the most. I will not be a leaf blowing in the wind. I will be her mountain. She will need no other.

We settle in at my cabin and I get her to agree to rest with me. Now the blood exchange will be easier. HA! It is even easier than I had hoped; she brings it up! My little kitten is attracted to me as well it would seem. After a mind blowing exchange, it felt like the sun touched my soul, she drifts off to sleep in my arms and I give in to the pull of the sun in absolute bliss.

I knew my maker would be here soon, in fact I expected to see him any moment. My thoughts are drawn from him when the sun enters my bar. Of course, it would be the biggest douche, William Compton, escorting her.

After watching the pair for awhile, I finally summoned him to me. I knew he was in my area on Queen's business and they can claim it is a computer program all they want but I know better. He has been a procurer for over a hundred years, very good at it too, why switch positions? Perhaps this little morsel is what he is after.

Pleasantries are made and they are invited to stay. Compton is weary, as he should be, I can smell her innocence. He tries to pry her from my establishment and claims her. She refutes his claim and stalks off to the restroom.

Compton is practically seething and I couldn't be happier. Getting him riled up is quite amusing, so we continue back and forth. My maker is very near and I feel surprise, lust, and greed from him? What has he discovered? I have felt nothing but melancholy from him on and off for near one hundred years then recently resolve.

I do not have long to ponder this anomaly as Compton is still here and the police have just shown up. Great! My only boon in this is that Compton will be forced to remain as long as the authorities are here; they consider all vampires to be suspicious.

Why do things have to be so complicated? The queen wants a telepath. At least she provided me with a name and address instead of expecting me to pull one out of my ass.

So far things have not been going well. I did manage to form one blood exchange from having the Rattrays beat her but nothing else has worked. She is immune to glamour and so is her grandmother. I am unable to influence her through my blood. Her brother died a few years ago so was no use in helping me to learn about her. I glammoured that asshole Rene into killing fangbangers hoping to scare her. She was unafraid. Rene killed her grandmother for interacting with me which was not part of the plan but I thought she would lean on me. No, that did not happen either.

I tried a new approach, being forceful with her, insisting she help me in discovering the murderer of the poor townswomen, saying it was her duty. I arranged to pick her up to investigate and she insisted we start at Fangtasia. That apparently backfired. She has not returned from the ladies room yet and I am getting concerned. Eric is purposefully keeping me occupied so I cannot go look for her. The queen is going to be pissed.

Incredible, now the fu&*ing cops are here.

It is hours before we are allowed to leave and Sookie is nowhere to be seen but I felt her moving towards Bon Temps right after the police showed up. Dawn will be here soon. I decided to check Sookie's house to see if she made it back. Shit! Not only is she not here but VAMPIRE. Very old vampire. How does this shit happen to me. There is a cocktail of scents surrounding her property which means others know of her. That is why there are all of these scents; others have come to investigate and obtain. I must acquire her immediately. There is not time to court or train her.

I return to my dilapidated abode making plans for the following night. I check the bond and she is not far from home now, surely she will be home soon. I will take her as soon as I rise. Just before the dark gives way to the light I feel my connection to her snap. F%^k, F$%k, F$%k!


	3. Chapter 3

I rise earlier than normal even for me, it is only four in the afternoon. Sookie is curled against me. I am surrounded by her amazing scent and my whole body is heated due to her warmth and proximity. She has a slight glow to her; does she even realize? She said she tried to stay away from people, she must have been good at it for no one to have noticed.

I can smell and feel that she spent time in the sun today and she is wearing the sundress I provided. I intend to keep her with me always. She will never return alone to her home. I will have to have it renovated and secured before we can return there together. She will need clothing and other things for tomorrow. I do not want to leave here with her yet. I believe it would be best if we kept a low profile until the bonding is complete. Perhaps her home will be complete soon and we can stay there for awhile, after we complete the bonding here. I am sure my little dove would like that.

I can feel she is content resting in my side and I do not wish to disrupt that. I grab my phone from the side table and call my child. I can feel that he is awake but that is even more unusual than me being awake at this hour.

"Master" he answers before one ring is complete.

"I am surprised you are awake my child."

"As surprised as I am that you are awake?" he asks truly curious.

"Did you feel something happen?" Did he know that I began a bond?

"Did I feel something? Master, I felt your happiness for the first time in over a century last night then just before dawn I felt the sun warm your whole being. I swear I felt the warmth of its rays myself as if it were upon me. If it were not for all the warm happy feelings I would have thought you'd met the dawn. Now I am awake earlier than ever before. Perhaps you should tell me what happened?" he speaks with irritation and awe.

"Indeed. I have not been happy for a very long time. I have felt tired and bored, my child. I know that I could have called you to me but I did not want to burden you with my weariness."

"Master, never have you been a burden. I would have been honored to be there in your time of need. Honored that you would share with me even if it were your pain." My child speaks with his heart open, such a gift.

"I know you would. I did not want that for you. I was ready to let go of this world. I was ready to go beyond this life. I was coming to say …..."

"Good bye. You were coming to say good-bye. You were leaving me?"

"I love you Eric. You are so full of life even in your undeath. It is one of the many reasons I have loved you. I do not have that same quality and I long ago lost my lust for this world."

"I am glad you are still here... but... what has changed?"

"I have taken someone."

"Taken?"

"Well, it depends on how you look at it. She is currently consenting but if that changed, I would not let her go. She is MINE." Just thinking about her leaving me had me getting angry. Sookie scowled in her sleep and snuggled in tighter. My anger vanished and turned to wonder.

"Who is she? Where did you find her?"

"I am not yet prepared to answer those questions over this line. It may be a situation where the less said the better, at least until we are more fully bonded."

"You have begun a bond with her?"

"Amazingly yes; I thought it would take much more effort on my part to convince her but she is a wounded creature and she needs someone like me. I know I need someone like her. I knew she was mine the minute I encountered her. She is soft where I am sharp, patient where I am intolerant, and I have known her less than twenty four hours. What revalations await me in the nights to come? She has made life wonderful again. I could go on, Eric, but the point would be she is my other half, my mate."

"You are sure?"

"You question my choice of bonded mate?" Hostility was prevalent in my question and I knew he heard as well as felt my reaction.

"No, Master. I have longed for you to find your other half. I am only astounded."

"Good, I will tolerate no disrespect of her. We will remain secluded until the bonding is complete. You and my grandchild may come over this night though. I will expect you at midnight. I need you to secure the services of a quick and quiet construction service for some remodeling I wish to surprise her with. I need Pamela to procure some things for me. I have loaned her some of Pamela's belongings for now but I wish for her to have everything she might need..." I proceed to inform Eric of everything I knew about her to aid Pamela.

"It will be done Master. I will leave Chow in charge and Pamela and I will be there at 12am.."

"Thank you my child. I can feel your excitement and it is well placed. Until later." I placed the phone on the table again and turned to my sleeping beauty.

I had promised not to push her I never said I would not try.


	4. Chapter 4

I came into consciousness listening to Godric speak. I think he was talking to Eric. I heard heard him say he would not let me go even if I changed my mind. I wanted to argue but I did not have the will to fight it. I felt whole and happy. I know this is where I belong and I would not be changing my mind.

My jumble of sleepy thoughts are interrupted by a sensuous breath at my neck and soft caresses to my neck and side. I open my eyes to be staring into Godric's ancient depths. He placed soft kisses across my face then placed one right on my lips. I felt myself lean into him and I pulled him closer to me. I have never had this type of reaction to anyone. I am usually weary of physical contact, touch has always enhanced my telepathy, and therefore I have always avoided it. I cannot hear Godric though. In his presence I can hear myself think!

Our kisses quickly grew into touches and grinding. I felt on fire. I wanted...no needed him to be closer, to have more of him.

"Sookie" my name left his lips with a breathy growl. "I would very much like more, my Sookie. Are you ready? Shall we continue? " each phrase punctuated by a well placed kiss.

"Please" is all I can manage the physical pleasure is so great.

Godric seemed to play my body like a fined tuned instrument and he left no part unexplored. I was quivering with desire before he finally relented to my pleas and slammed into me, ripping me. There was only a moment of pain and then he moved inside of me; filling and stretching me in ways I had never imagined.

"Say you are mine, love. Say you will be mine forever." he demanded.

"I am yours Godric!" I pleaded for more with everything I said.

He grabbed me and flipped us. He sat against the headboard and he brought me to straddle him. The exquisiteness of the position had me barely coherent. He brought my lips to his neck, "Bite!" he commanded. I did not hesitate and his bite quickly followed mine. Our combined release battered us in ecstacy. Lights exploded around us and electricity tingled its way through my body. I pulled myself from atop Godric and slid into his side. He wrapped me in his arms and held me close as I slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber. We did not need to speak. Three exchanges, pfft! We both knew. The permanancy of the bond we had just sealed was signaled with the techni color light show and the golden chords that bound our souls.

I informed Chow of his long night but gave him all of tonight's take as incentive to endure the customers alone for a few hours. Pamela was pleased to be pulled off door duty and even happier that I sent her shopping. I have been in my home office securing the services of Herveaux & Company to renovate a residence Godric wishes to inhabit. He would not elaborate. Alcide has agreed to await further instructions from Godric but made himself and a sizable crew available for the rest of this week.

I just opened the Council web site when an extreme feeling of pleasure shook me. My whole body was pulled taught with tension. Then suddenly my muscles released and pulled from me an invigorating orgasm. I looked around for a few moments when realization dawned "Godric." I really cannot wait to meet this vixen.

Pamela entered when I had just finished printing the Council bonding and pledging forms. "I wonder what she's like? What kind of human could attract the attention of my grandsire _Death_?"

"Godric has not gone by that name in some time. You would do well never to bring it up to him or his chosen. Have a care with your manners child. Vampires are very protective of what is theirs, a child is important but another can be made. There is only one perfect mate for a vampire, one perfect half to their lost soul. A vampire's chosen is irreplaceable therefore his instinct to protect will be beyond all reason. There may be many things she does not know. If you anger or distress her, you will anger him and we will both suffer. Besides all of that, Godric doubts she is fully human anyway." My child remained silent and thoughtful, thank Odin!

"Come; let us take your finds to my Master and new Mistress."

I decided flying was the best mode of transport. We would leave no tracks or trails and perhaps the extra effort at security would regain some of Godric's favor after my doubt of his mate. Pamela was miffed because flying does terrible things to her hair!

We arrived at Godric's cabin in the bayou. It really is a very well concealed location. Even if someone were to track you into the area they would have a very difficult time tracking you through the boggy wet terrain not to mention the gators and other predators that live in the surrounding waters. It has made a nice dumping ground.

When I step on the porch the front door is thrown wide open and Godric pulls me into his embrace. He seems giddy and is wearing the gooffiest grin.

"I am glad to see you my child." he beams. In fact, he glows. Vampires have a natural glow to them but Godric's has become more of a radiance.

"Master, I am pleased you are in good spirits." He laughs and moves from the doorway so Pam and I can enter.

"Come to the living room."

Pamela places two large duffel bags on the coffee table and sits on the end of the couch, close to the fire place. Eric takes the opposite end of the couch and they watch Godric dive into the bags and rummage around. He seems to have discreetly selected some underthings and a simple tunic dress, styled very much like the simple clothes he chooses for himself. He is still grinning like the mad hatter. "I will return in a moment." he zips away and returns as promised in only a moment.

"She is still resting. We have completed the second exchange but it feels as if it were our third!" he says nearly bursting.

"I am happy for you. You do realize you are radiant?" I asked in my most careful voice. He sped to look in the mirror above the mantle.

"It is amazing, yes? I do not know what she is. She has brought light to my darkness in more ways then one. Pamela, put the kitchen things away. The other things can wait until she has risen."

Pamela speeds off to the kitchen with one of the bags but returns within moments.

"Master, please tell us more about her and what do you mean you do not know what she is." he seems to ponder my request.

"I command you as your maker to never speak to anyone but myself regarding her and I command you to command the same of your child." he had not used the maker's command on me in nearly a millenium. WTF! He did not have to, I would never betray him, so why now. I do as he commands in any case.

"Please do not feel betrayed, my child, it protects you if not given a choice. I fear there are many factions after my Little Dove. The fae are involved for sure, as is your queen. I will not allow her to be compromised. Are we clear?"

"Why would the fae and my queen be involved?" I ask unable to make the connections.

"She can explain herself." We all turn as she enters the room. Sookie Stackhouse, the blonde from the bar?

I can feel Pam getting ready to open her mouth. "Not now Pam." I glare at her then turn to my Master.

"Eric and Pamela, this is Sookie Stackhouse, my chosen mate and bonded." Godric had moved across the room to take her hand and pull her to the chair he'd been occupying. She seemed very comfortable in his presence but very shy of us. What is it about this woman? Compton was practically having a hissy over her and I was so taken with her scent I nearly snatched her from him last night.

"I believe we met last night, although not under the most pleasant circumstances." I nod my head to her as I speak.

"Most unpleasant in fact, I did not know William Compton has been attempting to procure me for your queen and knows more of my heritage than I do." Her voice is sweet like honey and sunshine. "He also killed my gran." The sorrow streaked in her voice was felt by me physically like a limb whipping against my face. I saw Pam and Godric flinch as well. I felt the need to help her.

"Perhaps you can fill me in on more. What do the fae and my queen have to do with this?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a telepath..." Pam launches from her perch but she's on the floor and under my boot in half a second. She should be glad it is my boot and not Godric's.

"As your maker I command you to protect Sookie with your life and I command you to never harm, orchestrate harm, or allow any harm to befall her. You are also never to reveal anything you know about Sookie or regarding her to anyone but myself and my maker. Now return to your seat." I may be wary of this woman as well but my maker has chosen her and I will honor that. I turn to look to make sure my Master is approving of my actions. He stands in front of the chair he once occupied, with Sookie now seated in it alone pulled into a ball. My maker is glaring at my child and his usually gray orbs are swirling black.

I bow deeply to my Master. "Master forgive her she forgot her place. It will not happen again. I have commanded her from harming my Mistress." I chose my words perfectly. The sound of Mistress passing my lips must please him. The darkness in his eyes fades somewhat and he turns to the woman in question. He crumbles when he looks upon her frightened state.

"My love, do not be frightened." He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him and buries her face in his neck. He sits back down and strokes her silken tresses down her back in a soothing pattern while humming an old gaelic love song. You can see the tension leave her as she drifts to sleep again.

"She has been through a great deal in the last few weeks. Last night was no easier. I encountered her on my way to you. She was exiting the back of your bar and we ran into each other. As soon as we touched each other I could feel the connection forming surging its way through me. She did not even need to speak and I wanted her. She did speak though. I accompanied her home and learned much about her. She has been avoiding life because of her gift. It is hard for her to be around the humans. She cannot hear supernaturals from what I gather but she cannot keep humans out. She is alone in this world. Her parents, sibling, and most recently grandmother have passed. The last probably due to Compton. He was sent here by your queen to obtain her. He has been trying to goad her into using her abilities in front of him. It had not worked yet. He had her beaten when he first met her in order to get blood in her and form an exchange. Unfortunately for him my Little Dove is strong; she cannot be controlled through our glammour or blood, at least not Compton's anyway. I knew immediately that she smelled of the fae but it was not until we reached her home that I smelled a full fairy, one that is related to her I would say by the scent, however I do not believe telepathy is a fae trait so there must be something else there. I am not sure who knows of her talents, though I do believe that our exchanges have induced her fae awakening. Fairies usually go through this change between fifty and one hundred. Since our first exchange though, she has been very tired and she is much more _radiant_. I think she may have shared some of her light with me. I have heard of this being done but never with a vampire. I am considering calling Niall. He owes me one but I will not make that call until the third exchange is complete; I will not risk losing her. You will inform your queen of nothing. You will inform Compton of nothing. You will follow orders and assist where required but will not lead them here. I do not want you brought up on treason charges either. Although there is little she can do. She did not inform you of Compton's true mission, she curtailed your authority, and did not ask your protection of her desired asset. Try to avoid trouble though. I will fill out and file the papers you have brought at first dark tomorrow, after our third exchange, and then we shall try to learn more about this whole situation."


	5. Chapter 5

Panic is the only way I can describe my state when my eyes popped open at first dark. I calmed myself as much as possible and tried to feel our connection but it was gone. I investigated her home but it appeared and smelled as if she never returned last night. Just f&^king great!

I am going to look around this despicable town first then I'm going to see my sheriff. It is probably him, that arrogant bastard. My queen is right to keep this from him; he would only want her for himself. He probably had that deranged child of his call the police just so he could create a distraction to take the blood bag.

She is not at the cemetery; her family's other home, or that shitty bar. Fangtasia it is then. That stupid Viking is going to pay for this. I am going to give him one chance to hand her over.

By the time I arrive it is late, there is only a few hours left until dawn. Pam greets me at the door with her usual disrespect. I hope I can implicate her in this.

"Why Compton, two nights in a row, what have we done to be so honored?" she sneers.

"You and your maker will be sorry for trifling with me! Now, where is Eric?" I demand.

She laughs and cackles, baiting me but finally, I ask. "What is so funny?"

"My Master is so large and skilled, he is incapable of ever being accused of being trifle or trifling." she continues to laugh.

I storm past her and look around the bar. It is not nearly as crowded this late and it is easy to see that he is not in here. I stride down the hall. And shove his office door open.

Bam….Ugh…I am against the wall a few feet from the ground with a very angry large vampire sheriff in my face.

"You disrespect me in my area, in my bar, and in my office? Even my impertinent child knocks before entering, even if she does not always wait for a response. The queen said you were to be accorded all the privileges of a vampire in my area while you are here. Well, it is their privilege to serve me, respect me, and obey me. You are going to learn respect if it kills you." he seethed.

I tried to groan out. "The queen will be angry."

"The queen is less than half of my age and should be honored that one of my age and respect chooses to continue to reside in her state and ally myself with her. Also, if there is anyone to be angry with it is you. It is your own fault that you cannot do the queen's bidding. Had you behaved yourself you would still be in her graces." My thoughts spin. He is right. She will need to be angry with someone and it would be better if it not be with her most powerful fighter; she can't leave her state undefended. It is also true that if she pissed him off he might be able to pull together a big enough force to take the state but a territory has not been taken through war since before I was made vampire.

My thoughts are all lost to pain as Eric secures me in a silver coffin in the basement of Fangtasia for who knows how long.

After Eric and Pamela's visit I put away the rest of the necessities they brought for Sookie and I called Alcide Herveaux. He was very agreeable and I was more than pleased with how quickly he thought he could finish. I did not get a look inside her home but weres did not need invitations. I knew from our few discussions that Sookie is sentimental and practical. I ordered nothing to be drastically changed only refreshed and updated with light tight accommodations and impeccable security. He agreed to get back to me before beginning work on the inside as we were both clear on the necessary outside repairs; paint, a new drive way and roof, a secure garage, and a few flowers. I hope that she likes what I have planned. Glad to be finished with business, I search out my love.

Even in her sleep her perfect curves call out to me. I wrap around her as closely as I can fit but it is not enough. I know I risk her ire and it does not stop me. I lift the back of her sleeping gown up slowly letting my fingertips glide up her thighs. My need only increases when I see her plump cheeks teasing me beneath white lace. My hands move from her thighs to her beautiful ass. I rub, touch, tickle, and knead her mounds until she is pushing against my hands and mewling in her sleep. I abandoned my clothes when my intentions turned wicked and I was very glad of it as I ripped her dainty white panties and thrust into her from behind. Her head rested on my arm as my other one held her tightly to me. Sleep still kept my lover prisoner but she continued to meet my thrusts and cried out her pleasure.

I couldn't bring myself to break our connection. I let the sun take me while I was as closely wrapped and tucked into her as I could be.

"Northman." It took great effort to hide my enjoyment. There is nothing better than a few vampire games to keep me entertained, and 'keep away' is one of my favorites!

"Have you seen Compton?" She hissed through the phone with irritation.

"It is nice to hear from you your majesty, I am doing well, how are you?" She never has had any manners.

"I have no patience for your shit tonight! HAVE…YOU…SEEN…COMPTON?!" She practically screamed.

She is going to love this. "Yes, he is silvered in my basement."

"WHAT?"

"He stormed into my bar last night cursing and accusing, then stormed into my office without even knocking. There are at least six vampire witnesses to his utter disrespect. I could not let behavior like that stand. I would not want those that owe me their fealty to think that I fear Compton or that he holds sway over you or myself. He was promptly escorted to the basement and has been there since just before dawn this morning."

I could almost hear her gears trying to turn in reverse.

"I understand your position. Trust that his orders included behaving in your area. In fact, he was to be sure to not disturb you."

"You don't say. That makes his previous behavior even more bizarre." I respond in my most concerned voice; it is too easy being me sometimes.

"What previous behavior? He is just supposed to be working in quiet contemplation on a computer project of mine." The queen rattles nervously.

"He came into the bar the night before last with some beautiful blonde. He introduced her as his and she took exception; he was very disrespectful to the young woman. They made quite the scene before she fled. I believe Compton wished to follow her but the police arrived and all vampires present were detained for the night with questioning. If I had known this was not a pleasure cruise for dear William I would have sent him to return to his assignment instead of being so hospitable."

I am on hold for a few moments as the queen throws a mini tantrum. "While I appreciate your position sheriff, I myself am quite furious with William, his assignment was very urgent in nature. I need it complete and I need it by the end of the week."

"Certainly your majesty; I cannot vouch for his success, his actions cause me to doubt his faculties, but I will certainly release him to serve you if that is your wish." I offer smoothly.

"It is my wish and make sure he understands he is expected in New Orleans by the end of the week, project complete, no exceptions."

"I will inform him, you have my word."

"Thank you Northman. I will be in touch." Click.

I never said when I would release him or that I would give him adequate time to complete his 'assignment'. Hehehehe!


	6. Chapter 6

I wake to a very intoxicating aroma. It is Sookie. Her fae scent has grown stronger and she is aroused. She is nestled in close to me, head on my chest, and her fingers stroking up and down my chest, arms, and thighs. The feeling is utterly delicious.

"You spoil me lover. I thought waking next to you was a dream but now I wish to wake every night with your hands on me and your arousal teasing my senses." She blushes from head to toe but does not reply to my teasing. There is even a faint blush at the tip of her now pointed ears.

"What is it? Why do you feel….sad?" I start to panic, I can feel her sadness and worry, it is very disconcerting.

"I don't know. Things are just moving really fast, I feel like there is so much changing, and what is with that Pamela? Why did she try to attack me?"

"Think a lot in your sleep, do you?" I ask winning a smile from her.

"I just want to understand."

"You feel all these changes because things are changing. You are maturing in fae terms and that is a very weary process from what little I know. There is someone we can speak to that may be able to help us with your heritage but I am reluctant to speak with them until we are fully bonded. We are also moving fast, because we must if we want to stay ahead of those that wish us harm. And Pamela was only reacting on instinct. Vampires are very possessive and secretive. No vampire would want their private thoughts revealed to anyone let alone tolerate a being that could steal those thoughts without them knowing; they will see you as a threat or an asset if they know. The only exceptions are I and my child. My grandchild will have to earn her way on the short list you may trust." I can feel the shadows seep out of her mood and our whole bond lightens. I shower her with attention and our discussion is quickly forgotten.

So many years, so many women, so many nights of proclaimed satisfaction, yet not a single night or a single pleasure compares to this right now.

I am almost there when he bites; my moans are muted by his bloody wrist at my lips. I drink deeply of him just as he drinks of me and we both complete the other. It is sealed, our bond. I can feel it envelope and caress us. Millions of tiny golden threads connect us to each other and their brilliance is a jolt to us both. I remain in his arms floating through euphoria.

_Beautiful, perfect; I must thank the gods everyday for her. _

"We can do it together." He is so sweet.

"Do what together, dove?" he asks.

"Thank the 'gods' for each other." _Didn't he just say that?_

"I did not** say** that." He emphasized the 'say'.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _

"You have no reason to panic. You are MINE! I would never harm you." He growls.

"What about others? What if I can't control myself around them?" _Won't I have peace even with him?_

"We do not have to go around anyone for as long as we like. We can stay here for a time then return and stay at your home if you wish. We can work through your transition together and work on the changes the bond has created between us. It may be solely connected to our bond that we seem to be able to hear each others thoughts. It also does not seem to be a constant. We will work with this and discover all we can." I am glad I have fallen for someone so rational; there really can only afford to be one crazy in this relationship.

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me love. We are here for each other. Now, on to happier things!" He pulls a box from the bedside that I did not notice before. "I wanted you to understand and acknowledge the importance of our bond with each other and I wanted everyone else to know your importance to me. I believe I am correct that the exchanging of rings is the current custom to signify a mate." He opens the box to reveal two golden rings. They are amazing. They are carved the entire way around the rings in a language unknown to me and they are ringed in diamonds at both edges.

"They are beautiful. How do we do this? Do we just exchange them or do we have a wedding or ceremony?" I can barely contain my excitement.

"Actually, we do just exchange them but we must do so in front of witnesses and we must file a form with the council that includes a few witnessing signatures. We can do this whenever you like and however you like."

"I don't have any family left Godric. I do not want a big production but I would like a pretty dress and some flowers for the occasion. Could we do that?"

"Lover, you ask so little. We can use Eric's computer to order any dress or flowers you may wish to have and we can have Pamela arrange to have a surprise impromptu wedding prepared. We must be careful because we do not want Eric to garner any trouble from his queen. However, there is a considerable advantage for us getting married in front of a crowd so to speak. We will have plenty of witnesses to our union and Eric will have plenty of witnesses to his absence. We can show up, Pamela will announce the evenings festivities, we will complete our exchange, all parties will sign the form, we will fax it off, Eric will return too late to have intervened on his queen's behalf, and we will enjoy our evening."

"That is some plan. How long will it take us to pull it off?"

"In a hurry are you, love?" I love it when he grins this way.

"Kind of; I never honestly thought with my quirk that I would ever end up with someone, walking down the aisle, that is. I find that I am very excited and immeasurably happy it is with you."

"Lover, I shall endeavor to spend all of my nights showing you just how wonderful you are. In fact, you will have another surprise on the night of our union. I think we can arrange things for two nights from now."

"Another surprise, the rings were not enough?"

"Not by half lover, not by half."


End file.
